The Sacrifice
by Chrissystixx
Summary: Things aren't always what they seem, the first appearance deceives many and this woman is no exception.
1. Arrival

I watched the sky change colors once more as an overcast covered this run down city. My hope was running thin and I knew it was only an amount of time before it finally gave out. The clouds begun to swirl and the suns quickly faded welcoming hell to emerge again. Lightening danced along the land and I could wearily make out this worlds hideous inhabitants come to life. Every night I always witnessed the same routine down on the streets below. _Killings, Rapes, _and _Thefts. _There were no rules here. No hero's existed. Everything that I remembered from my home world was gone.

I remember the day I came here so clearly. I remembered my friends, _family_. As a child I always wanted to see the world. My goal was to have as many friends across the globe as I possibly could; be a celebrity of sorts but without the fortune. I was **naïve**. My last trip was to Tokyo, Japan. I had come so far in my journey. I hiked, sailed, drove, and flew. I worked at local shops temporarily to provide myself with food and shelter for a short period of time before I traveled to my next destination. I made more friends than I could fathom, some good and some bad. I kept in touch with my family and friends back home in the states and spent hours writing of my adventure on the back of postcards. I was literally living the dream so many earned for.

It was all perfect until that night at the Inn when I succumbed to the _pull_. I had just went to bed after helping the inn keepers' daughters with their duties when I felt _it_. At first I thought it was just your normal chill. The one that slowly creeps up your spine and you can't help but to shake. But this continued and then the feeling moved to my chest and the pit of my stomach. I felt a tug and the feeling traveled to my toes. I remember thinking maybe it was a dream and that maybe my body was trying to wake up and use the restroom but I was led away. I don't know how nor I don't know why but I followed the feeling. Even when I entered the wooded area behind the inn I didn't fight it. For some unknown reason it felt right. I wasn't scared and I didn't question. By the time I ended up at small stream just a few feet from a waterfall did the feeling stop.

I can still recall the heavenly view. Perfectly placed stones along and in the stream and the water resembling running wild horses. The place was comforting and so serene I wanted to be here forever. Just to be surrounded by the Sakura trees had you wondering if you were still alive. Then the burst of light happened. At first it was a small glow that appeared on my chest where the chill had started but then it continued to grow. It exploded and I couldn't prepare myself for it. Darkness finally engulfed me until I could finally open my eyes again.

The wondrous view was no longer. Instead I was greeted with charred trees and ash covered ground. I really thought I had been dreaming. Things like this don't happen in reality. How _wrong_ I was. I had pinched my legs and arms just to find that **one** spot I couldn't feel pain. But I felt everything. My heart hammered and my eyes quickly searched for the resemblance of the inn but to no avail. The first thing I looked for when I finally was able to move my legs was a town or a person. At this point even an animal would do. The place was a vacant graveyard.

After what felt like days I finally saw lights. I remember the feeling of overwhelming joy and raced to what I thought was civilization. What I was welcomed with were monsters. It was a small town. One that would remind you of the western movies you saw as a kid. The only difference was the scattered remains of the dead. Skeletons that told horror stories of their deaths. I've been afraid before but this was a whole new level. I held myself as tight as I could to somewhat comfort the feel of despair and fear. It was so quiet. There was no wind no ruffle of the leaves on a nearby tree. _They didn't have any_.

A loud bang had me freeze in place. I remember constantly thinking about those gruesome movies where a lonely girl in nothing but her pajamas was being chased by some psychopathic serial killer that never died. I wasn't ready to die or be used as a toy for some low life pervert. I was afraid for my life and the fact that no one was there to help me.

"I smell a human." Something grumbled. Its voice sounded like their vocal cords where fried. I leapt to the nearest hiding spot I could find. Underneath the limbs of the ones who passed. The smell was putrid and my eyes immediately watered. "Do you think it was the spirit detective again?" A man asked. "I don't want to go looking for trouble if it is. I heard he has one hell of a punch." His companion snorted as if it were some kind of joke. "If I ever meet him, he will become my delicious meal." I quickly placed a hand over my mouth to keep myself from breathing so hard. I was terrified they would find me. I didn't want to become some ones replacement dinner. Their footsteps were coming closer and I tensed at the noise.

"The smell is stronger over here."

"All I see are remains. Maybe someone got them first."

I recall their skin being much different from my own. One was the color of an isolated bog at home with boils that looked as if they were about to burst. The other had the skin color of fire. I thought I had to be in hell. They were hideous and both had fangs that resembled a saber tooth tiger.

"Let's go I have a _nice_ surprise back at the hut. Hopefully if we're quick enough she'll still be alive when we get there."

I cringed at the thought. Who else was as unfortunate as I to be brought to this place? I kept looking high and low for a place to stay and out of the way from those _things_. I told myself all I needed was a place to sleep and then I would wake up back at the inn. I did this for **two weeks**. I remember the stomach pain being so bad on the fourth day I didn't care if I died. But I was fortunate. Someone or should I say something decided to throw away their left overs by my hiding place. I remember the food looking so inedible I questioned if it was once a person like me. I ate it anyway and took some more with me. I had to survive just a little longer. I'm sure someone had to be looking for me at this point.

But here I was looking out the same broken window wishing for some miracle. I was probably dead and didn't even know it. My life was turned around in a flash, I wasn't ready for it. Another scream pierced the air followed by a child's cry and I clung closer to the wall tightly shutting my eyes. I had to get out of here. Either I ended my life or I let one of those evil things tear me apart. Once again I thought there was another glow emitting from my body but I was quickly mistaken when that glow shot past me. I immediately opened my eyes and leaned toward the window. There were more desperate cries and I moved to a different angle to get a better view.

Monsters seemed to come out of every corner, weapons in hand. My heart thudded in a pattern I never felt before. Four men who resembled myself stood waiting in the clearing. I silently pleaded for them to run. They would never make it out alive and if they did I could only picture mutilation. Still they stood and the scene reminded me of a story I once heard in Greece when only three hundred soldiers stood against all of Persia. I was afraid for them and wanted to help but what could someone like me possibly do?

Roars of war vibrated the walls of the abandoned building I took refuge in. The creatures big and small looked like an army from the underworld. Saliva poured from some mouths in hopes of digging their teeth in fresh flesh while others clearly had thoughts of torture. I prayed to whatever god was out there for one last time. I couldn't die now. I had to say goodbye to my family and friends one last time.

One of the men stepped forward in a fighting stance. An orange blazing sword blocking his body. I was mesmerized. It burned like a raging flame as if it had a dark soul. He was tall with bittersweet hair and wore a pair worn down jeans accompanied by a ripped fitted t-shirt. His companions looked no different. Maybe they fought a few of these things already. I crossed my fingers.

"Come and get me you ugly asses!" He shouted.

Their rebel cries grew louder and I stared in awe. The rest of the men prepared themselves for the fast arriving army. When they finally reached their desired destination the battle came forth. Blood in different shades of color sprayed and dripped in all directions. Every one of them moved so fast my eyes couldn't keep up. The fight turned into a bloody blur. The only thing visible to me were the ones that couldn't hold out. Another rumble shook the building once more and small forms of debris fell onto the floor.

I realized this place wasn't going to hold with all the destruction outside. This was it I was finally going to die. When I originally thought about this very moment I was horrified. Now I just accepted my unfortunate fate. I quickly moved to an opening in the wall and hid; still keeping an eye out for any unwanted visitors. The battle continued and I tried to look for another hiding spot as fast as I could. Then I saw it.

One of the men were pushed away from the safety of his fellow man and the monsters took advantage. I saw the pain on his face as one cut his back with a delighted grin. But he never gave up. I didn't even notice him move until blood sprayed like heavy rain from where the creatures head used to be. The man faltered in his footing and his sword hit the ground. I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late. He bent to pick up his weapon and all I could see was another one of hells warriors jump high in the sky. I knew what they were doing. It was going to be the final blow and this unfortunate man wouldn't even know it.

I ran full speed into the sea of angry men and beast. I could hear my blood pumping through my veins. My feet numb to the small sharp rocks bedded in the ground. I pushed him with all the strength I could muster. We both grunted as we hit the ground. The air felt as if it left my body without as much as a goodbye. I was stunned. The clash of swords brought me back to reality. The man I had pushed stood above me, sword in hand blocking the blow of the creatures rusty sword. They both strained for dominance until the man found a weak spot. It happened before I could even to get a hold on what was going on. The swords scrapped together creating a harsh noise that made my teeth tingle. I only felt the motion in the wind change when the man above me moved. I looked up curious to see the scene before me but I never got a chance. What was once a living being became a dead corpse. I turned away quickly trying to push the image away. All I could picture were cruel vacant eyes.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

I quickly faced my savior and behind all the anger that was present I silently admired his handsome features. Opening my mouth I tried to answer but another beast came forward and I was dragged away. My wrist was in a vice like grip, I winced at the pain. With all my strength I tried to pull away but the hell bent demon held on. I started to panic and scream. I was going to die an agonizing death because of my own stupidity.

"Pretty lady will make a good bedmate." He boasted loudly was he made his way through the crowd.

"If you let her go I'll kill you quickly."

My captors footsteps stopped immediately and I stopped struggling. The man that had saved my life stood before us with his own sword drawn. I smiled in relief knowing I had a chance to see another day. He seemed shorter than the others but not by much and had the most piercing red eyes I had ever seen. The kidnapper snarled and tightened his grip on me. I flinched and prayed he loosen his hold. I thought my wrist was about to snap.

"Go find your own traitor!" The beast yelled. "She's mine."

I watched in awe as the man smirked. How could anyone think this was funny in the least was beyond me. His sword swung slowly and I inwardly cringed as he took two steps forward. My captor tensed and threw me to the side. "Move and I shall gladly rip the limbs from your body one by one." He warned. I obeyed in silence and turned toward my savior. He had already killed another attacker and had taken another step closer.

I watched as they each gave each other a look of determination and sprang forth. They fought with grace and precision. Each one ready to prove who would make out of this fight alive. I wanted to help. Deep down I truly did but there was nothing I could do. This fight lasted what seemed like forever, until the beast lay stiff at my feet. The tormented cries died down and I looked over my shoulder to see the rest of the men finishing off the remainder of vermin. My head started to pound as a result of all the stress I just encountered.

"How did you get here?" The man asked instantly getting my attention. I shrugged unable to say answer. My throat began to tighten and my eyes burned. I made it out of here alive and instead of trying to look strong I wanted to cry. He only grunted and easily slid the katana back into its scabbard. "We should move. Your human stench is rancid and will make it easier for others to find." I hung my head and took in a deep breath. He was probably right. I couldn't remember the last time I bathed. "Thank you." I managed to say. It felt so foreign to hear my own voice. I haven't been able to speak since I arrived in this god forsaken place.

The strange man just ignored my act of gratitude and I questioned if I even spoke at all. Instead he turned and began to walk to the group of men. Hesitantly I stood up on wobbly legs and silently followed. I tried as hard as I could not to look down at the corpses by my feet. I was already fighting the urge to keep the contents of my stomach to stay where they are. Instead I focused on the remaining three who all happened to stare with uncertainty. I could feel the tension in the air and I tried to keep my cool but my heart continued to pound like a wild drum.

"Koenma didn't mention a human being in the Makai." One commented. "How did you get here?"

Again I was asked this question. At first I didn't answer just studied the other man's body language and face. He had a feminine touch making him look younger than what he was. I noticed his eyes were also a mesmerizing emerald green. "I don't know." I whispered. "All I can remember was a pull." I watched as his features changed from concerning to perplexed. His companions waited patiently for his response. Each of them also at a loss of explanation. "You think we should take her to Koenma?" Another asked. He resembled my younger brother back home. Dark hair with gentle eyes that always seemed to carry a spark of mischief. "Probably a good idea. He may want to know how someone from the human world ended up in the Makai."

I turned to the mysterious man that saved me and with the small amount of courage I could find I placed my hand on his shoulder. Tiny amounts of what felt like electric tingles traveled through my hand and up my arm. His attention snapped towards me and I became a little frightened. I watched as his pupil's dilated and his features became animalistic. " ." He growled. I reacted quickly and as a precaution I took a step back. "I-I'm sorry." I mumbled. Disregarding me, he turned back to his group and gave a nod before vanishing in thin air. "Don't worry about him. He's always in a bad mood." The other man with orange hair retorted. "Come on we'll take you back with us. You probably want a wash and some food." I immediately smiled the gesture too almost seeming unnatural. "Thank you I'd love that."


	2. Trapped

During the long walk with the three strange men I got to know a little more about them. They introduced themselves as Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. My saviors name was Hiei. They each sounded difficult to pronounce but after a few tries and laughs I finally nailed it. They all worked for the same guy name Koenma who lived in the spirit world. I thought it was probably their code for where their base was located. They were young missionaries like the ones I remember seeing on T.V. as a kid. It was all so strange to me still but I tried to play it cool. "So where are you from?" Kuwabara asked. "You obviously aren't a resident to Japan." I grinned thinking about home. "No, I'm originally from America. New York actually."

Kuwabara sighed and I noted how his demeanor changed. His eyes sparkled and his smile became goofy. I knew this look, I've seen it plenty of times before. _Star Struck_. "The city that never sleeps and where a star is born." He quoted. "Are you famous?" I blinked in surprise and faltered in my footing for a moment. "No, I'm just your average citizen." I answered. "I thought you modeled or something." He came back. "You're very pretty. Even still considering not bathing for some time." A blush spread over my cheeks and I hid my face from him seeing. I wasn't used to compliments when I thought I looked my worst. "Thanks." Yusuke scoffed and flicked Kuwabara's ear. "Don't make me tell Yukina you're flirting with other woman moron." I couldn't stop laughing at Kuwabara's face.

From then on the three of them kept an intense conversation that I could only understand a few things. My Japanese wasn't up to par. But I got by well enough. Instead of trying to pry in their personal business my thoughts turned back to the small moment I had with Hiei. _What was that feeling?_ The small prickles vanished the second I removed my hand. I was confused. Did I hurt him? It certainly didn't feel like it. I felt my stomach start to coil and wanted to instantly clamp my thighs together. The look in his eyes had me wanting and I remember wishing we were alone. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. Thinking isn't doing me very well. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Kurama looking at me intensely. **Strange. **

"We should find a place to camp." Yusuke stated. "We'll make it to the portal tomorrow." Kuwabara yawned at the mention of camp. "What about that place there?" He said pointing. "I bet it's got nice warm beds." My heart leapt at the thought of a bed. I almost forgot what it felt like to sleep on something soft. "Are there any more of those things?" I asked. I didn't want to see another one of them. Yusuke cracked his knuckles and loosened his shoulders. "If there is I'll take care of it." He replied cockily. "Besides, the less of them the better."

"You know what they are?" I questioned. All three of them gave me a curious look as if I should have known. "Yes." Kurama started. "They're demons like myself." We stopped before the gate of another rundown town and waited for the information to sink in. "That can't be." I said. "Demons don't exist except in fairytales and churches." I took a step back feeling afraid. These people had to be delusional. Kurama knew what I was about to do and started to come towards me. "Let's just find a place to settle and I'll explain everything."

I wanted to cry at the position I was in. I've been following the real enemies this whole time. "Stay away from me!" I screamed. Looking around I frantically tried to find a weapon. "Please try and relax we're not going to hurt you." He tried to comfort, but his words fell on deaf ears. I turned and bolted in the opposite direction trying to get as far away as possible. "Hey wait!" Looking over my shoulder I saw them coming after me and I began to push myself harder. I was going to die. Tears made small rivers down my cheeks and my vision became blurry. My lungs contracted with the large amounts of air I pulled in. Not paying attention to where I was going I, like all other women in horror films tripped over my own feet and took a hard fall.

The dirt so dry it created thick clouds of brown smoke. Before I saw them I heard their footsteps coming closer. I looked up at the foreign sky as the soil began to clear. If I was going to die then I was going to take at least one of them down with me. Getting back up on shaky legs I stood with unease waiting for my end. They were getting close faster than I had expected. I quickly wiped the residue of my tears and stood with my fists out. I was not the fighting type but having two bothers let me understand the basics.

When they were only a few feet away did I start to panic again. Kuwabara was the first to arrive and clearly out of breath. "We just.. Want to.. Help you." He choked. I stood still and felt my adrenaline race through my veins as the other two caught up. "Let's just talk." Yusuke interjected. "I know what you must be thinking. I thought it too-" I cut him off with a punch. "Just leave me alone!" Yusuke rested a hand on his injured cheek and laughed. "You can hit!" He exclaimed happily. I felt the tingle again and I readied myself for another explosion. Instead the sensation traveled up my body and into my arms. I could feel it build up and before I could try to stop it a power so bright burst from my hands. It shot into the direction of the three men and threw them away. I screamed at the pain and immediately feel to my knees.

I heard their screams of agony as the burning sensation started to fade. What was wrong with me? I studied my hands in disbelief. They held a reddish tint and were warm to the touch. Was I turning into one of them? I turned to look at the three unconscious men and let out a sigh. I realized I wasn't going home. Defeated I got back up on my feet and walked away. The weather wasn't like home. The skies swirled and unleashed powerful storms. You either felt the harsh wind or it was nonexistent. I noticed two suns and two moons. This world is very different from my own.

I continued on my journey for the rest of the day until I found a stream. Going with my gut I followed it until I came upon a watering hole and immediately smile. I could finally wash off. I took a quick glance around making sure the area was abandoned and quickly undressed. If this was my only chance to bathe then I was going to take it. I was unaware of the piercing red eyes. With every article of clothing I took off I could smell the odor becoming more intense. I grimaced at the way I've become. I resembled your average barbarian. _Perfect._

Taking off my pants and panties I noted unhappily how bad I had to shave. Living in the wilderness was not one of my best perks. I literally took everything for granted. Slowly I inched myself into the clear cool water and when I finally emerged I felt renewed. "Ah this so nice." I sighed happily. I swam for a few more minutes just enjoying the peace before I found a boulder to rest against. I sat still and listened to silence getting lost in own thoughts.

"You're a fool."

My eyes snapped open in alarm at the voice. Quickly I covered myself the best I could and searched around. "Who's there?" I hesitantly asked. There was no response and I thought for a moment I just imagined it. But then I felt the smallest breeze behind me and slowly spun around. Hiei stood at the edge of the rocks looking down at me with disgust. Instantly a heat engulfed me and I had the urge to rip away at his clothes. I shivered at the thought. _What was wrong with me?_

"I could have killed you very easily." He said. His voice was deep and hypnotizing and I couldn't but stare. I dropped back into the water and swam away to clear my head. When I emerged at the other end he was already there. "Please don't kill me." I pleaded. "I didn't mean to hurt your friends." I noticed he just continued to stare and I became extremely self-conscious. "If I had a choice I'd leave you here to rot." He finally said. "Unfortunately I have orders to obey and you're one of them." I watched as he sheathed his sword and turned around. At first I didn't do anything and we stood in awkward silence. "I'm waiting." He stated. I blushed, embarrassed. He was waiting for me to put my clothes on.

I dressed slowly skeptical of what he was going to do. I was a little confused of what was going on. Why didn't he rip me apart already? "Did I kill your friends?" I asked. I remembered them not moving when I left and instantly became nauseous. He didn't answer me. Instead he started to walk away and I took that as an order to follow him. I knew this had to be wrong decision but I felt compelled. We walked for **hours**.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Are your friends okay?"

"Am I going to die?"

"Enough!" He finally shouted. I tried not to swallow as I felt his sword against my throat. "If you so much as breathe I'll kill you." I stayed silent hoping he understood that as an 'okay'. Thankfully he did. Ever so slowly I felt the sword move away and I swallowed hard out of habit. I checked my neck for blood and was pleased to see nothing on my hand. From then on we made our way through the woods in silence. I was shocked to see such beautiful vegetation. All I ever known about this place was nothing but a wasteland. My stomached growled and I instinctively wrapped my arms around it. Hiei glanced back at me. "Sorry." I apologized. "It's been two days since I've eaten anything." His eyes wandered over my body for a few moments and once again I noticed his eyes dilate.

I took a step back conscious of the change in his mannerism. Hiei sniffed the air and stalked towards me. I tried to keep my distance. With each step he took towards me I took two steps back. He growled lowly in his throat and I felt a need spread through me. He had to be doing this to me. My eyelids became heavy; I was craving his touch. "Stay away." I huskily ordered. But he didn't listen. Instead I noted how he created the smallest smirk and chuckled darkly. "I thought you said you were hungry." He threw back.

Instantly I understood what was happening. "N-no that's not what I meant." I replied with a now clear mind. Without wasting a second I was pushed back onto the ground. I felt the earth beneath me. Cold, hard and wet. Hiei straddled me, his hand on wrapped around my neck in warning. My heart was racing with uncertainty. "Hiei." I whispered. "What ar-" He tightened his grip on my throat and I instantly became quiet. He hid his in the crook of my neck and I felt him inhale deeply. "You smell like spring." He muttered. My face contorted in confusion. I thought back to when he said I was foul. I closed my eyes wishing like Dorothy I was home.

Something wet and hot slid along the column of my throat to my ear. Small puffs of warm air flew gently around my earlobe and I shivered. "I should destroy you." Hiei said lowly as if he was afraid someone else would hear. "But the thought of you in pain makes me cringe." I let out a relieved sigh. "What are you?" He asked. I brought my attention to his now visible face and tried to read his expression. "A New Yorker." I answered. I caught his eyebrows contort downwards. "American." I added.

He sat up straight still straddling me and studied my features. I saw him open his mouth to respond but quickly stopped himself and sniffed the air again. His eyes moved side to side to see if anyone was around. Quietly he stood up and pulled me along with him. I looked behind me worried another **demon** would be there. Turning back to Hiei I was surprised to see his weapon out of its carrier. "Follow me and do not say a word." He ordered. "I nodded and as calmly as I could I followed. We made it okay for a few miles before they appeared.

They were different from what I was used too. Each one resembled a normal human being except for the a few extra appendages. Instinctively I clutched onto Hiei's arm out of fear. If I was going to trust anyone it would be him. "What a sight." One of them greeted walking towards us hostilely. "I haven't seen a human in a long, long time." I moved further behind Hiei shielding myself from their mischievous eyes. "You would stoop so low as to mate with one?" He asked Hiei. I assumed he was the leader by the way his followers stayed back and snickered.

"One more step and it'll be your last." Hiei retorted. The man bellowed and slowly regained his composure. A terrifying gleam in his eyes. I stared in shock as his fangs began to grow longer. "I don't think that's a smart idea." He commented. "Let's show them what we're capable of boys." I screamed as they lunged forward. Hiei pushed me back and I stumbled falling to the ground. My head connected on a rock and I black out.

"Wake up you pathetic fool!"

Slowly I opened my eyes disoriented on what was going on. I looked up at Hiei. His face was splattered with blood and dirt. "What happened?" I asked quietly. I was so tired. Hiei grimaced and I noticed the pain. "Get up!" He yelled. Gradually I stood wiping the leaves and dirt from my already ruined clothes. Hiei wasted no time in pulling me with him. We started to run and my mind couldn't grasp on what was going on. _Where were the demons from before?_ Taking a glance back at Hiei I quickly got an answer. When we exited the forest I was hit with a hard wind. I looked around in awe at the sight. Trees fell in the distance and debris from either plant life or housing of any sort were thrown away. "Why are we running?" I yelled. Again I didn't receive an answer. I followed him without another word. My legs were tired and my stomach began to burn again from the hunger. I passed out for a second time.

I awoke on my own. I was surrounded by warmth and I smiled in content. I was home. There was no vicious wind or man eating demons. Instead it was peaceful. "You should eat." I shot up from the makeshift bed in surprise. It was a dream. "We're in a cave." I stated observing my surroundings. I noticed what used to be an animal cooking over an open fire. Hiei just stared unsure what I had said. I spoke it again in Japanese and he grunted. _I probably should have kept that to myself._ I thought. "Where's the opening?" I asked him. He gazed behind me and I turned to look. We were trapped.


	3. Savior

"Can't you blow it up or something?" I asked taking another bite. Hiei never moved from his spot against the rock wall and still hasn't spoken a word. I was getting fed up. I resorted to the only thing I knew best. "If you don't answer me I'll shove this bone up your ass." I knew it was a useless threat but I needed some kind of a response. I watched him as one of his eyes opened. "Do it." He finally muttered. I stared at him in disbelief. We kept eye contact for a few moments before I let out a defeated sigh. "You're a jerk." He only smirked again in response and I went back to my meal. The meat was tender and my stomach agreed with a happy grumble. I glanced over at Hiei again and noticed he didn't have anything to eat. Hesitantly I held out the food hoping he would accept it. "Want some?" I asked politely. I was awarded with silence. "It's really good." I added. "Unlike you puny humans I don't need to gorge myself." I stopped mid chew and studied my meal. I finally registered what he was trying to say. Swallowing I quickly glared at him. "Are you calling me fat?" Again he didn't say anything. _That's it!_ Throwing rest of the food into the fire I stomped over to him and gave him a push. I was expecting him to fall over but he didn't even budge. Instead I was rewarded by being slammed against the cave wall.

"Do that again and I'll let you starve." He growled. This time it was my turn to smirk. I wanted to show him I wasn't scared anymore. _Take that asshole._ Slowly he backed away and let me gradually slide down onto the ground. "Why are you helping me?" I questioned. "What's in it for you anyway?" Hiei turned away from me and stared into the fire. "Orders." I snorted at his answer. "You already told me that." I said "Why are you really doing this?" He turned his head slightly, taking a quick look at me. "That's not of your concern." I gave him a quick wave of my hand letting him know I was done talking to him. I had a feeling I wasn't going to anymore answers. We both went back to gaze at the fire and I watched the rest of the meat I threw in turn to ash. I instantly regretted throwing away the only good meal I had in weeks.

We sat in the cave for a while. No words were spoken and I let my thoughts drift towards home. I missed my family dearly. The mere thought of them kept me from losing myself. Subconciously I checked imganiary pockets for a picture of them. All I wanted was a glimpse. Hiei glanced at me with uncertainty. I didn't realize I was patting myself down. "What?" I rudely asked. He just snorted and turned back. I was getting ansy fairly quickly. I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold out. "Let's play a game." I suggested. "No."_ You can't be serious._ "Look I'm bored and in a few seconds I'll probably go crazy so help me out here." I tensed up getting ready to receive another **No**, but it never came. Instead he stood up, walked over to me, and took a seat.

"Go." He ordered.

I bit my lip trying to think of something simple. Hiei surprisingly waited patiently.

"Twenty questions?"

"No."

"Truth or Dare?"

"No."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"No."

"Come on!" I finally shouted. "You're not being very fair."

I watched him introduce his infamous smirk. _Dick_. "You have any cards?" I knew neither of us did but I had to try something. "Twenty questions." He finally said. I produced a large smile, excited he finally agreed to something. "I usually drink with this game but there doesn't seem to be any alcohol." I commented. I noticed he wasn't paying attention. _Great_. "Okay," I began. "First we have to play a thumb war. Whoever wins gets to ask the first question and we go back and forth from there. Usually if the other person knows your lying you have to take a shot but like I said." I gestured to the cave. "We don't have any so we'll skip that part." Hiei's facial expression didn't change and I thought for a moment he was just ignoring me. Until his hand came forward. "I know of this part." He said mentioning to the thumb war. "Prepare to lose." I gave him a playful glare. "You're on!"

"Do you think Hiei is okay?" Kuwabara asked. "I haven't seen the shrimp in a while." Yusuke and Kurama both agreed silently. Ever since that young woman put them out they were at a loss. "Maybe he's back at Koenma's." Yusuke suggested as he leaned back against the bar. Kuwabarra shrugged and took another swig from his drink. "Maybe but what about that girl?" Yusuke turned to look at his long time friend. "What?" He asked clearly uninterested. "The girl." Kuwabara mentioned. "The one that knocked us out?" It took Yusuke a few moments to finally grasp what his partner was telling him. His mouth gaped. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "If I ever see her again she's meat." Yusuke smacked his fist again his palm in reference. "Yes," Kurama agreed. "But why was she in Makai in the first place?" Each memeber waited for the other hoping to receive an answer but never did. Yusuke snorted at the ridiculous situation and aimed his attention back to the bubbling demon concoction. "Who cares." He started. "Let's just get home. We'll ask Koenma about it then." The others nodded in agreement before downing their drinks.

The game of twenty questions ended up going nowhere and I finally found myself drawing pictures in the dirt. My thoughts kept drifting back to the power I let out before and I lifted a hand to see if there was anything different that could explain it. _Nothing. _I saw Hiei had returned to staring at the fire. He had strong cheek bones and skin a model would die for. His lips were full and I licked my lips at the thought of kissing them. Inside I wanted to know what he thinking but I wasn't a mind reader. I smacked myself on the head to try and rid any crazy ideas. This was **not** like every romance novel I read. Being stuck with someone whos gifted with looks doesn't mean a weekend of steamy sex. I angrily wiped away the drawing. I was fustrated. Looking back at Hiei I noticed he was no longer staring at the flames, but at me. _Did he know?_ "I'm going to sleep." I quickly announced. I had a feeling he knew what was going through my mind. Maybe a good nights rest will clear my tainted thoughts. I was very wrong. I tossed and turned all night, visions of Hiei and I tangled in the sheets. I woke up and killed the fire to try and cool down.

The next day was no better and I found myself keeping a distance from Hiei. I felt warmer everyday and my muscles ached. I had to be dehydrated. "I need water." I said. "I think I'm dying." I sat down on the nearest rock to emphasize my situation. "Shut up you're fine." Hiei said. I could tell he was getting annoyed by the tension in his muscles. I unknowingly swallowed at the sight of my shirtless savior. For the past hour I watched him hit the boulder blocking our way over and over. "No really." I proclaimed. "My lungs feel like they're about to shrivel up." He kicked the rock angrily before coming my way. I stiffened as his head pressed against my chest. "What are you doing!?" I yelled. Hiei stepped back and gave me a once over before retreating towards his cloak. "You're suffocating." I gave him a confused look. "How is that possible?" I asked. Hiei didn't respond and I noticed how focused he was on the bandages on his right arm. "What are you doing?" I asked again. I was praying inside he would answer me. He let out a sigh before he met my eyes. "That boulder is blocking air from coming in. Unlike demons, humans need much more oxygeon." My heart started to pound again at the word and I felt my anxiety start to rise. "You're one of them too?" I already knew the answer. I just wanted to hear him say it. _And I thought this guy was attractive._ "I didn't want to do this because it may kill you. But I guess I have to take my chances." He finished.

I immediately stood uncertain of what to do. My hands shook, my legs trembeled. "Please don't kill me." I quietly begged. I didn't know what else I could say. I felt my throat tighten and my chest constricted. I was going to cry. "Please." I said unsteadily. He gave me nod before facing the boulder. I watched him slowly remove the bandage to reveal a piece of what I thought was a tattoo. The skin on his arm started to stretch and I grimaced at the sight. Hiei's face contorted in pain as the black ink seperated from him. "Stay back!" He screamed. I moved unconciously till my back hit the wall and I fell to the ground. A light so bright like my own came forth and I was blinded. I could hear a terrifying roar of a creature, feel the cave tremble, and the ground shake. I crouched into myself afraid of dying. "I love you." I whispered to my family before the scream of a man became so loud I couldn't hear my own thoughts. Then just like that, it was silent. Bit by bit I lifted my head to see a light pouring into the opening of the cave. My eyes scanned the area before they landed on Hiei.

He was passed out among the rubble. His clothes were torn as if the fiercest tiger won the battle. His arms were spread out and I watched for any signs of life. I got up as fast as I could and rushed over to him. I didn't notice my leg was profusely bleeding. "Hiei?" He didn't respond. I covered the sob that was about to come forth. "Hiei?" I tried again. Shakily I pressed two fingers to his neck to feel a pulse. I couldn't find one. _Oh god no._ "Hiei!?" I shouted shaking him. "Wake up you jerk!" I looked around hoping for somekind of a miracle. In a situation like this I would call the police but I neither had phone or anyone around. "Please wake up." I begged. "don't leave me alone like this. I need you."

Outside I could hear sounds of life start to fade as the sun started to set. I didn't know how long I sat by Hiei but I figured it was a few hours. My tears long since stopped as I was unable to produce more. The only small taste of freedom was taken from me and my thought became suicidal. I glanced back at Hiei. He was the only person I became dependant on since I arrived here. Gradually I wobbled over to the entrance, wincing at the small shocks of pain. I tilted my head towards the sky and watche the stars. I didn't know what to pray for anymore at this point. All my hopes were gone. **Hiei **was gone. The only demon I trusted was taken from me because he wanted to save me. I turned to look back at Hiei. A small smile graced my lips and a single tear slowly fell down my cheek. "Asshole." I muttered. "I was starting to like you." I let out a defeated sigh and sat down. At this point the only thing I could hope for was one of those demons to find me and kill me.

**Authors Note:** I hoped you enjoyed and am curious what you think. I don't know if I should continue or start anew project.

Thank you,

Christina


	4. Alive

**Authors note:**

**Hello! I apologize for the delay in updating the story. I've been recently hit with writers block. I'm thinking of rewriting what I had already started. Instead of 'I' this or 'I' that, I wanted to make it a 3****rd**** person storyline so you can really enjoy the adventure I plan on creating for the characters. I'd love some feedback if I should change it or keep it the way it is. So far I've seen a lot of visitors which I **_**love**_** but unsure what to think. Here is the last chapter before I decide what to do with the story.**

**Thank you for your patience and understanding,**

**Chrissystixx**

* * *

Chapter 3: **Alive**

I watched the suns disappear and the moons begin to rise. The wind had finally died down and the world once again became quiet. I waited for something to come by the cave but I felt as if this location was only for isolation. How had Hiei known about this place? Or did he just get lucky? My head moved slightly in his direction. He was still in the same position as I left him. My body wanted to cry out for the loss but I was too tired. I ended up taking off my pajama pants and making a sloppy pillow for Hiei. If he was going to rest I felt it was only right he did so comfortably. _Even if he is dead._ I thought. I sat there looking at him for a few more minutes before I felt a small wind pass through the opening. I slowly got up and walked over to what was left of the fire pit Hiei had created.

"I have no idea how to do this." I whined. I remember as a girl scout you rubbed two sticks together but how long would that take. More importantly did I have the energy? Another draft came through the cave and I instantly tensed at the cold. I looked back at Hiei and felt a small bubble of anger build up. "You died for nothing." I said through gritted teeth. My muscles started to tense and I couldn't help but glare at his lifeless body. "I can't survive like this any longer." I went back to staring blankly at the blackened wood. Lazily I moved away a few rocks that a fallen into the pit and started working on making a fire. I didn't know how I was going to pull this off. I rubbed and scrapped; faster and harder. I only received the tiniest sparks but that was good enough for me. I felt the perspiration on my skin and started to feel light headed. I needed fluids fast but I had to get this fire started. I needed it to prove to myself I can do this.

It finally came to life and I jumped up in the air with glee. _I did it! _"Look I made a fire!" I exclaimed to Hiei. In the back of my mind I knew I was beginning to go crazy. But I needed to say something. Then again who talks to a dead person? My celebration quickly died down and sat upon a large fallen rock. "Mom." I whispered. "I really need you." My eyes stared to flutter close from the exhaustion. I ended up sleeping close to the fire using my shirt as a pillow. I prayed for any god that existed to take my soul away.

"What do you mean he hasn't showed up!? Yusuke yelled. Koenma leaned forward on his desk, his forehead resting on his hand. "I don't know what happened." He began. "One minute he's there then the next he's not." Yusuke aggressively pushed himself away from the desk clearly frustrated and at a loss for words. "Do you think Mukuro got him?" Kuwabara asked. "He's been training to take her place once she leaves." Koenma shook his head. "No, she knows the rules." He began. "Hiei is to abide by the Spirit law for the rest of his days." Kurama barely moved from the chair in back of the room. His focus mainly on the blue tiled floor. "Do we have a mission coming up?" Yusuke asked after calming down. "Not at the moment, but you know how these things go Urameshi." Koenma answered. "Well in that case I'm going to look for him." Quickly Kuwabara turned to his partner, his eyes wide with shock. "Where would you even look!?" He exclaimed. "The demon world is much bigger than ours."

"I have a feeling that girl has something to do with it." Koenma's ear twitched at the word. "What girl?" he asked. Kurama stood up finally voicing his concern. "There was a human woman in the Makai when we arrived. Though I'd be weary of her Yusuke, she holds a power that you know of first hand." Yusuke gave Kurama a confident look and smiled. "Relax. I can handle it." "Wells there's your new mission." Koenma said. "Find the girl and Hiei and bring them back."

I dreamt of warm soft kisses along the column of my throat to my shoulder. Rough calloused hands sliding down my torso to the swell of my hips. I giggled as fingers lightly touched my skin. It was warm and I felt safe. I reached a hand out to find the mysterious person in the dark, but they backed away. "Come back." I pleaded. I missed the contact instantly. No words were spoken. I felt the band of my underwear being pulled and a rush of excitement went through me. It felt sexy, _dangerous. _Not knowing who was there gave me chill and tightened my thighs together to calm the heavy heartbeat in my loins. The tingle of hot breath on my ear had me involuntary moan. "More." I whispered. The hand moved back up and gave my breast a firm squeeze. "Soon." The voice said. Then just like that everything stopped. I tried to will them back but nothing happened. My body cried out in despair.

I woke up to a hard kick to my back and I gasped, my eyes snapping open. "Wake up." Someone grumbled. _I know that voice. _I thought. Turning my head I noticed black boots. Traveling up, I saw familiar ripped pants and tan skin. "Hiei?" I asked sleepily. Was I still dreaming? I had to be. "Get up we have things to do." He said tossing me back my pajama pants. I couldn't prepare myself on what my body was naturally doing. I shot up from my position on the ground and wrapped my arms around him.

"You're alive!" I cheered. "I thought you were dead. You didn't have a heartbeat." Hiei grabbed my arms and roughly held me back. "Again, I am not a worthless human." Inside I wanted to beat him. Didn't he have an idea how upset I was? I started to study his face, hoping I'd see some kind of human emotion. Instead I found myself admiring his looks. _Pull yourself together!_ My stomach had a bad case of butterflies. We locked eyes, trying to read each other's thoughts. Until I noticed his gaze start to fall towards my chest. I looked down too and realized with a deep blush I didn't have a shirt on. Immediately I covered myself ripping my arms from him.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

I cracked a smile. "Glad you're back." Hiei smirked in return and picked up my shirt from the ground handing it back to me. "Thanks." Hiei only grunted before turning around. I dressed quickly and combed my hair with my fingers. I had to resemble a homeless person at this point. "Are you taking me back home?" I asked him hesitantly. I didn't know what future was in store for me, and to say I wasn't worried was a lie. "Maybe." He answered. I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding. It was better than no answer at all.

"Thank you for everything." I began. "I don't know where I'd be if you didn't show up." Hiei knelt down and restarted the fire with ease. "Dead." I nodded in agreement, my eyes never leaving the ground. "You really had me upset." I confessed. "I should be afraid of you and try run, but I can't." I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Instead I stayed by you and prayed something out there would kill me." I noticed Hiei staring at me with an unreadable face. I tried to smirk to show him I wasn't going to get upset, but I knew my eyes told a different story. "You're a fool." He said lowly. I chuckled lightly at his words. "Yeah well I was worried, sorry."

Hiei disappeared from the cave for a few hours and gave me a stern warning to not _venture out like a newborn_. Laying on top of rock I swiped away the access oil from my forehead for the fourth time today. I was **dying** for a shower, and a razor, and a loofa. I began to count all the things I needed at the very moment to feel whole again. _63_ things. I snorted at how ridiculous I've become. There was no way I was going to survive on one of those nature channels. The fire crackled and I rolled over to look at it. Small embers floated graciously before falling to the ash pit. I lifted a hand to take another look. Nothing seemed different since the last time I studied them.

A small idea light up in the back of my mind and I turned my hand towards the fire. Maybe if I thought about it enough I could make it happen again. I began to concentrate on the burning sensation I felt before and the tingle that traveled up my spine. My eyes squinted, my brows furrowed, and I bit my tongue. I tensed readying myself for the blow. The only thing that happened was another crackle in the fire.

I slapped the rock with a defeated sigh. "This is bullshit." I needed a smoke very, very badly. I rubbed the sides of my legs at the temptation of more nicotine. _Do they even have smokes here?_ My mother's voice rang through my head about it. _"Those thing will kill you and make you look old."_ I missed her voice. I missed everyone and there was no telling when I would be able to see them again. I knew asking Hiei was out of the question. "Fuck."

Pulling his sword from the demons belly Kuwabara exhaled heavily. "Is he here?" He asked. Yusuke shook his head. "No. Let's split up we'll find them better that way." Kurama nodded in agreement. "We meet back at the gate in two days." Kuwabara pounded his fist into the nearest wall out of anger. "How long will this last?" He asked the other two. "The girls are worried about us. We haven't been home over a year now." Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'd do the same for you." Kuwabara let out a sigh and gently pushed Kurama's hand away. "Yeah, okay you're right."

"Eat." Hiei said before digging his sharp teeth into the dead flesh. I grimaced at the view. "I can't." I said. Hiei ripped off another piece and began to chew at a languid pace. "Why not?" He asked menacingly. "You were just begging for something to eat." I immediately covered my mouth, afraid anything would come up. "I said something not someone." He didn't say another word and broke a forearm. I turned my head away from his direction and threw up the last contents in my stomach. Hiei just smirked at my dilemma.

"You humans are weak." He stated. I glared at him. _I'll show you weak!_ Stalking over to what was once a demon I ripped off an arm. Hiei watched amused at the show I was throwing. I took a glance at the golden crisp bicep. _Here it goes._ I dove teeth first and tore off a piece. My eyes tightly closed I was afraid to breathe incase the taste was horrific, instead I got a surprise. "It tastes like chicken!" I exclaimed with a mouth full of food. _It tastes like fucking chicken._


End file.
